Lucy
by Darnez
Summary: 8 Years later a lonely Regina Mills meets her 7-year old Granddaughter for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

**_Regina_**

 _Everyone was gone._

 _Emma. Snow. David. Zelena. Robin. Hook._

 _Henry._

 _That one hurt the most. It seems like it was just yesterday that she watched him ride off into a portal that introduced him to new and exciting adventures. But, it wasn't just yesterday, in fact it's been 8 years. Each day hurting a little less than the day before yet- she knows the hole in her heart will never heal until she see her son again. Hold him in her arms and never let him go._

 _She imagines he's a man now, not the 18 year old who left her. Perhaps he's taller, voice a bit deeper, shoulders broader. Does he have a family? Kids? Has he changed his hair? His style? Has he traded collared vests for leather jackets? Does he still enjoy reading? Hot chocolate with cinnamon? Do he remember his mother?_

 _Questions that eat Regina alive everyday._

 _Everything is different. Storybrooke is different. Who knew so much could happen within 8 years? The people who she thought of as family for years have all left. Emma moved back to Boston, said she missed the city life. Of course Snow and David followed along with Neal. Zelena went on her merry way to Florida, said she liked the palm trees and the beaches. Slowly everyone drifted away._

 _Except Regina._

 _She couldn't leave- wouldn't. She never stopped hoping that one day she'd see her son again._

 _So now she sat. 108 Milfflon St. Inside her home, looking at old pictures, a happier time when she wasn't so alone;When she had a purpose. A knock at the door, a questioning gaze, a flicker of hope in the pit of her stomach and she was rising to answer the door. Disappointment flooded her when she opened the door and no one was standing there, perhaps a prank- ding dong ditch, the kids called it. Something caught her eye and she glanced down. A little girl with dark hair and large brown eyes looked up at her._

 _"Are you Regina Mills?"_

 _"Who wants to know?" She questioned. She flinched at the coldness of her voice. She didn't mean it. Disappointment was the culprit._

 _"Lucy" The little girl whispered. Her lower lip quivered and tears clouded her vision. "I'm her granddaughter"_


	2. Chapter 2: Her Name Is Lucy

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Hey guys, it's going to be a long night for me because my A/C decided to stop working, so I'm going to write until exhaustion. If you have any ideas as I write feel free to voice them XOXO.**_

 _ **-Darnez.**_

* * *

 _"_ You're her- granddaughter" Regina repeated back as she starred into those big chocolate eyes. The sad look that the child sported stabbed her right in the heart. "Really?" God she hoped it was true. She'd love to have a grandchild.

"Yes. My daddy Henry-"

"Henry?" She interrupted. _Please_ "You're Henry's daughter"

"You know my daddy?"

"I'm his mother"

"You're Regina?" The girl perked up a bit.

"I am"

The girl threw her arms around Regina's waist, and clung on tightly. "I need your help"

"Yes, yes, anything. Come in darling" Regina found herself smiling for the first time in a long time. She ushered the little girl in and lead her to the breakfast bar. She helped her sit down and then she sat beside her. Then it hit her- Like a ton of bricks. What if this little girl was lying? What if she wasn't Henry's daughter after all. To be honest there wasn't many similarities physically. Her hair was darker than Henry's. Different nose. Different hair Texture. But she still hoped. Before she could speak again she watched as the little girl took off her backpack and opened it. From inside she pulled out a book, Labeled, "Once Upon A Time" It wasn't the same book Henry carried around as a child, this one was different.

"Daddy told me that if we were ever separated that I should find you. He said to give you this letter" Lucy opened the book and inside was a envelop labeled Mom. She passed it to Regina.

The older woman looked at the child as she took the envelop, not disconnecting their eyes until the letter was safely in her hands. Opening it she recognized the handwriting right away.

 _'Mom,_

 _If you're reading this right now, it means that I'm in trouble. I cannot explain what is happening right now, but I need you to take care of my daughter, your Granddaughter. Her name is Lucy. She's really sweet and in a lot of ways remind me of you, Maybe because she's been through a lot. She's been burden with problems no child should face, yet she's still my little princess. Please remind her everyday that her mother and I love her very much..._

 _And I love you, Mom._

 _May we met again._

 _-Henry'_


	3. Chapter 3: I love Lucy

So, she has a Granddaughter.

She's ecstatic. The only thing that would make her happier right now, would be having Henry here too. Speaking of which, _where is he._ She wants to ask Lucy, but one look into those big sad eyes and she can't possible allow the words to pass her lips.

At least not now. _Losing a parent is hard._ What ever is happening, it must be serious. So, she'll ask later. Right now, she has to make her grandchild feel welcomed.

"Are you hungry, I have left over lasagna"

Lucy smiles and it nearly takes Regina's breath away. She read about the bond between grandchildren and grandparents, and while she's only just met Lucy, she already loves her more than life itself.

"Daddy says you make the best Lasagna"

And with that she's beaming with pride. "So, I'll take that as a yes?"

"Yes Grandma"

"Can you call me Nana, Grandma makes me sound so...old"

Lucy giggles but nods her head none the less. "How old are you Nana?" Such an innocent question. "You don't look old like a Grandma, or a Nana"

Regina smiles as she reheats the lasagna in the oven. "People in Storybrooke age a bit differently" Lucy nods her head as she swings her feat back and forth. "So, how old are you?"

"I'm 7 and a half" Lucy states proudly.

There's a moment of silence and Regina has no idea what to say next. All she wants to do is cuddle the adorable little girl in front of her and never let her go. It feels so nice not to be along in the world, at least for a little while. She's sure Henry will find his way back to Lucy and the two of them will be off on new adventures. It's a joyous and heartbreaking thought. On one hand she'll see Henry again, on the other hand, he'll leave. Perhaps she could go with him this time?

"Nana, the oven is beeping"

Regina blinks a couple of times. Had she really zoned out that long. It not long before She's sliced herself and Lucy a piece of Lasagna, poured two glasses, one filled with low-fat milk for Lucy and a glass of water for herself.

"Daddy was right. This is the best"

Regina smiles. "I can teach you how to make it if you'd like"

"Yes, please" Lucy states excitedly. "Oh Nana"

"Mhmm" Regina smiles as she finishes another bite. She could get used to this.

"Can you teach me magic too? I only know a little, daddy don't have magic, mommy neither, but I do, just like you"

Regina stops, she places the food that's on her fork down before looking at Lucy. "Sweetie, I haven't practiced magic in years...you see, everyone was leaving Storybrooke. Starting new lives, eventually, there weren't many magic users left. In fact, there weren't many citizens left either. I lowered the boarder and eventually the world discovered Storybrooke. Now, magic is a well kept secret. Only a few people in town know about it, and I think that's for the best"

"Oh" Lucy stated looking down while pouting.

"However-" Regina whispered. She watched as those brown eyes lite up and met her own. "I will teach you"

"YAY!" Lucy cheered.

"But-"

"Awww" The girl whined. She knew there was a catch, there always is.

Regina laughed. Those similarities she didn't notice earlier showing themselves. "You can only practice here. Inside this house, or in the back yard, okay"

"Okay Nana"


End file.
